Dreg Titan (3.5e Monster)
The mood of the guard was somber that night. The lookouts standing, drenched in the downpour of rain atop of the white-washed walls, as even the hooded torches sputtered. There was something coming, the mages in the university had been saying so for months, and tonight was supposed to be the night it arrived. The entire city's guard had been mustered, and now stood, a legion of armored soldier standing vigilant in the darkness, rain pounding on the polished metal they wore, not a single man stirring. Then, out of the shadows, there were footsteps, the footsteps of a gaint, muffled by the rain, and the men held their ground. Then there was a smell, the putrid smell of filth and rot, prevailing over all, and the men still held their ground. Then it could be seen, looming out of the darkness like a titan of old, the wall didn't even reach its knees. It crashed through the guard as though they were mere toys. buildings were crushed and fires raged, rising into the sky. A city died that night, the few who lived to tell of it driven mad by the horror they had witnessed. Dreg titans are few and far between, seeing as how to create one you need some of the purest, most putrid filth in existance to serve as it's "heart", but beyond that they are very similar in construction to dreg golems, greater dreg golems, and dreg colossuses. Seeing as they are made of rot, rust, or anything else particularly repulsive. Due to the materials that make up the body of a dreg titan, a terrible stench that few living being can withstand accompanies them wherever they go. Particularly ancient demiliches or other various, intelligent, horrible creatures may keep one in their posession, protecting something of value to them Combat A dreg titan is an emotionless, horrid, machine of death, only capable of doing what their creators made them to do. A dreg titan will have no strategy in combat, just charge and kill, making it simple to outsmart one in battle. (Su): An unbearable stench emanates from the body of a dreg titan, sickening anything that smells it. Any living, breathing character who is within 150 feet of the dreg titan must make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 35) or become sickened until there is 150 feet or more between the titan and themselves, if the character failed their save last round and is still within 150 feet of the dreg titan they must pass another Fortitude saving throw or become nauseated until there is 150 feet or more between the titan and themselves. A character who passes their Fortitude saving throw against a dreg titan's rotting aura cannot be affected by the same dreg titan's rotting aura for 24 hours. A character is entitled to a Fortitude saving throw to resist the titan's rotting aura every round they are with 150 feet of the titan. Construct Traits: Immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), and to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, necromantic effects, and any effect that requires a fortitude save unless it also works on objects. Cannot heal damage (though regeneration and fast healing still apply, if present). Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, or Energy Drain. Not at risk of death from massive damage, but destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less; cannot be raised or resurrected. Darkvision 60 ft. (Ex): A dreg titan is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance, except as follows. An acid effect restores 1 hit point to the dreg titan for each 3 points of damage it would otherwise deal, additionally, spells with the fire descriptor have a 20% chance of dealing damage normally. Antimagic Field (Ex): A dreg titan constantly generates an antimagic field in a 150-foot-radius. The field is an invisible barrier that is impervious to most magical effects, including spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities. Likewise, it prevents the functioning of any magic items or spells within its confines, except for the dreg titans own supernatural abilities. This effect is otherwise as an antimagic field cast by a 25th-level caster. A titans natural weapons are treated as epic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Construction The construction cost given for a dreg titan takes into account the physical body and all the materials and spell components that are consumed or become a permanent part of it. Except for the much tougher requirements, constructing a titan is not unlike constructing a golem. A dreg titan’s body before animation is similar to a disgusting, rotting swamp in appearance, having a net weight of at least 500,000 pounds. The titan costs 1,500,000 gp to create, which includes 250,000 gp for the body, and the 300,000 gp for the portion of pure filth that severs as the "heart" of the titan. Assembling the body requires a successful Craft (alchemy) check (DC 45). The creator must be 35th level and able to cast epic spells. Completing the ritual drains 60,000 XP from the creator and requires geas/quest, limited wish, polymorph any object, and contagion. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster